Peanut Butter BigMacs: A Tale of Midnight Cravings
by I.Have.Fingers
Summary: Nessie is pregnant and wake up in the middle of the night craving the most weirdest thing. Fluff Without Plot. One-Shot. Rated T to be safe. It is fluff to the T. All Human.


**A/N: Hello all you fictionaters! I have this random one shot that I wrote in about thirty minutes because I woke up in the middle of the night not being able to go to sleep so I decided to write. This is what came out. Sorry, it's rated T. No lemons. Just pure fluff. I think maybe on bad word, but that's it. I know right? This is totally OOC of me to write something like this but oh well! **

**This FWP. (Fluff Without Plot.) I WILLNOT be continuing this. Don't ask me to. Please.**

**Yes I know SM own all Twilight characters. Blah, Blah, Blah. I know this. The story line is mine. That's all. **

**XXXXXXXXX**

**NPOV**

_The visions of chocolate covered watermelon, Big Macs smothered in peanut butter and Oreo Blizzards swirled with ketchup danced about singing a lusty and yummy song. _

"_Nessie . . . you want us . . . right now. You want to devour us all. You want us to make you happy!"_

I sat up quickly, rubbing my stomach that was swollen with my husband's child. I spoke softly to my unborn child.

"Hey Jacob Junior, but don't you notice that mommy's sleeping and it that is 3:24 in the morning and it is no time for you be hungry." I knew it wasn't his fault that I was craving food at this time of the night, it was the hormones.

I laid back down on my side and turned to my husband who was sleeping peacefully. His hair was all ruffled from his sleeping his pouty lips where open and drool was running down the left corner of his lips. Growling snores rippled through is shirtless muscular chest and through his nose, making silly yet annoying snorting noises.

My eyes trailed to his heavily tattooed right arm and smiled when I saw my name in elegant script that was buried amongst the heavy lines of tribal ink that flowed all the way down to his fingers.

Jake and I had met when I was nineteen and he was twenty one at a Roller skate Disco. We bumped into each other and I fell and cracked my wrist. Jake—even though I hardly knew him—drove me to the ER and stayed with me while they casted me up in a bright orange cast. He drove me home and told me he felt guilty.

When my cast was removed three months later, Jake and I where boyfriend and girlfriend and madly in love. We still are madly in love.

And six months after that, Jake had taken me on a date to where else? The Roller skate Disco. After many 'dances', Jake pulled me to the middle of the skate floor and the speakers started to blare I Love You by HIM. This was our song.

Jake got down on one knee and pulled a ring from his back pocket and point blank said 'I want you as my wife. Please marry me'.

And of course like any girl would have done, I screamed and I shouted yes over and over again.

Eight months later we were married.

And a year after we were married, I found out that I was pregnant with our first child. We were both ecstatic.

While thinking of my wonderful past and present, my stomach rumbled and the thought of food was now present in my mind. I tried to shake them off but I couldn't.

I quickly turned over to my sleeping husband and shook his body hurriedly.

"Jake, Jake wake up!"

Jake jumped up out of bed faster than a ninja.

"What? What's going on? Are you okay? Is the baby fine?" He asked quickly in a sleep soaked voice.

"Yes everything's fine Jake." I giggled.

"Then why did you wake me up?" he asked grumpily while rubbing his eyes and wiping off the drool that was on his chin.

I sighed.

"Jake . . . I'm hungry," He groaned. "I want a Big Mac with peanut butter. Please will you go get me one?" I pouted, using my puppy dog eyes.

"Nessie, it's almost 4 AM; I have to be at work at 5 and you want me to go get you a freaking Bag Mac?" He groaned.

The hormones kicked in. The tears started to run down my cheeks.

"But Jacob! I'm hungry! I need this Big Mac! Please! Don't make me suffer!" I wailed. Jake turned over and put the pillow over his head.

Now that made me mad.

I got up off of my side of the bed and wobbled over to his side of the bed and started smacking him as hard as I could.

"JACOB! GET ME MY DAMN BIG MAC! HOW DARE YOU DENY ME THE PLEASURES OF ONE!" I knew this was ridiculous to be this upset about a freaking Big Mac but for Pete sakes! I was seven months pregnant!

He made an aggravated growl and madly got off of the bed and walked over to the closet and put on a t-shirt and slipped on his shoes. He grabbed the keys off of our dresser and stomped out of the bed room. I stood by the window as I watched his Camaro squeal out of the driveway and speed off down the street.

I went back into bed, grabbing my laptop and clicked on a bookmarked fanfiction link that I saved on Safari Internet Browser and began reading.

I read and read so much and so fast that I must of fell asleep because the next thing I knew, Jake was hovering over me with a McDonalds bag, a jar of peanut butter and a butter knife. Oh bless him.

I smiled and reached my hands out to him and he placed the sweet smelling burger in my hands. I whispered thank you and he kissed my cheek in return.

After I ate my delicious Big Mac smothered in peanut butter, Jake was out of the shower and all dressed for work.

My eyes where droopy.

Jake walked over to me and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Go back to sleep, Ness Bear. I'll see you when I get home." My head hit the pillow and the last thing I remembered was hearing Jake's car pulling out of the drive way.

. . .

**Two Months Later**

I had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Jacob William Black Junior. His skin was darker than mine but lighter then Jake's. He had a thick head of black hair and Jake's hazel eyes. He was my mini Jacob.

Before I went into birth, I had demanded a Big Mac with peanut butter. After I ate the Big Mac, my water broke.

Oh Big Macs how I love you.

**A/N: So uhm, was it good? I wanna know. Did you laugh? Did you cry? Did you think it was stupid? **

**LET ME KNOW AND REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL FORCE A PEANUT BUTTER SMOTHERED BIG MAC DOWN YOUR THROAT!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**~Nikki**


End file.
